


otters, watching you

by historian nonnie (nonnie)



Series: space otters [1]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Supernatural Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/historian%20nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Derived inspiration from http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Supernatural_and_J2_Big_Bang_2011 and related stories.</p></blockquote>





	otters, watching you

meme was wanky, meme was bad  
meme made lots of nonnies mad  
"misha's an angel" was what some said  
but that made other nonnies see red  
"his charity sucks, they're doin it rong  
especially taking themselves along"  
then the wank grew wings  
and turned to more things  
bad language and cussing  
and earnest fussing  
over the old argument of tone  
and not leaving people alone  
and privacy and outing  
and there was quite a lot of shouting.

meme was wanky, meme was bad  
meme made lots of nonnies sad  
until the otters arrived from on high  
in their spaceship from the sky  
"be happy and love each other, be kind"  
they said, relentlessly cheerful and of high mind  
"or at least be nice as much as you can  
or we'll have to call you a mean old stan  
and make the centaur stomp on you  
or make a killer unicorn pierce you through  
with his very evil horn  
until you in twain are torn."

so dear memers, please beware  
be careful and please don't dare  
to piss off our otter overlords  
for although they do not carry swords  
they can beat us up in rhyme  
ceiling otters'r watching us -- all the time!

**Author's Note:**

> Derived inspiration from http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Supernatural_and_J2_Big_Bang_2011 and related stories.


End file.
